


A prince his crown

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Oberyn gets a flower crown from Ellaria and her girls. Based on a set of drawings I made.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	A prince his crown

His eyes raking over the flowers in the garden he searched for his love, Ellaria who was nowhere to be seen this whole morning. He was a little concerned as he didn’t hear anything about her whereabouts except servants giggling whenever he asked them. He smiled as they quickly ran away. It was a sign that his love didn’t want him to know where she is. He didn’t look for her however it was a morning without tasks and it was very boring to say at the least. Yes, there was going to be a meeting in the evening with his brother, Doran, and Dornish Lords about the state of Dorne. And thus he went into the garden, looking for a sight of her. He had been wandering throughout the palace and even went to her favorite spots here and there. He touched a small white flower and bowed to smell it. That’s when he heard many giggling sounds, and he recognized Ellaria’s giggle immediately. It was his favorite sound in the world. 

Bowing to disappear between the flowers he looked for the source of those giggles. Finding them he adoringly watched his love and her servants. They sat in a circle and created crowns with different flowers. They giggled and laughed as they shared gossips and stories. Ellaria helped a younger servant create a small crown of red flowers. The girl watched her with awe. He couldn’t help himself and made a sound, praising the little girl. All their heads turned toward the bushes he hid himself in. Feeling caught he got up, chuckling as they gasped.   
“It was not my intention to scare you.” He explained. Coming closer to examine their lovely crowns. A few giggled as he inspected them.   
Ellaria smirked at her lover: “Couldn’t you wait for the surprise my love?”   
“My sincere apologies my dear. I couldn’t resist as this morning was too boring to spend alone.”   
He kneeled next to the younger servant. “That’s a pretty one.” He commented. The girl blushed, shyly thanking him.   
“You could have tormented your brother. Doran loves when you visit him.” Ellaria teased.   
“It would be cruel to torment him twice a day.” He smiled as some servants laughed at his response.   
They put on their finished crowns. Giggling at each other while Oberyn looked at Ellaria.   
“You look beautiful!”   
She smiled, standing up. “Always charming. I have a surprise for you.” She bowed to grab a flower crown that was left. Larger and with only yellow, almost golden flowers. His eyes shone in delight as she placed the crown on his hand. It fit perfect.   
“You look like a king, my prince.” The younger servant commented, it was almost whispered but they both heard her. Smiling wide his hand touched her hair and he kissed her forehead.   
“Thank you my sweet girl.”   
She blushed, quickly working on a next crown.   
“You don’t have to wear it, my love.” Ellaria said.   
“I insist. You will not see me taking this off until the flowers lost their beauty and need to be returned to the garden.”   
“Even at the meeting?” She smirked again.   
Gesturing at the crown he gave her an assuring smile: “They will enjoy it.”   
“I can imagine their surprised faces.” 

He spent the rest of the day with her. Keeping the crown on as they ate lunch. Every servant secretly giggled when walking away. He observed them amused, pleased to hear their sounds. Some flowers fell out but he wouldn’t take it off. Ellaria teased him about it. She also still wore the crown but took it off sometimes. He made a promise and would keep it on until the flowers weren’t presentable anymore. Besides, he wanted to see his brother's annoyed expression when he enters the meeting while wearing the crown. A situation he couldn’t wait to provoke. 

They were already heavily discussing important matters. He could hear their voices raising as disagreement followed. Sighing loud he gestured the guard to open the door. The guard tried to hide his smile seeing the prince’s crown. Oberyn smirked, deciding not to tease him about it. He wanted to torment his brother and this was a good opportunity. Boredom always led to have the sudden urge to tease his family. Entering the space they all turned, gasping at first because he surprised them so sudden, and secondly because of the crown. Trystane burst out in laugher. “Quiet my son.” Doran sternly said. “Brother, as I said you should have been here from the beginning. Not burst in while we are coming to an agreement.” He watched him annoyed.   
Oberyn smirked, giving his nephew secretly a wink. The boy laughed again.   
“My apologies for my late attendance. There was a matter that required my attention.”   
“Of course.” He only replied. “What’s with the flowers?”   
He smiled. Enjoying the drama this flower crown created. The lords couldn’t decide between laughing or seriously agreeing with the annoyance of his brother.   
“My dear love and her girls decided to create those crowns build of flowers. How can I resist one if they so dearly took time to make one for me.”   
He could hear his brother snort at his explanation.   
“Well, go take a seat now. We have important matters to discuss.”   
He could see his brother eyeing him suspiciously as he listened to the suggestions of the lords. His nephew had the most difficult time to stop grinning about the situation. 

“Are you going to keep it on in bed?” Ellaria teased him. He kissed her before answering.   
“Of course. Did I ever not keep my promise?”   
She pushed him backwards so he was underneath her on the bed. A content sigh escaped from him.   
“That’s one of your best characteristics. You never break your promises.” She smirked, hearing him gasp suddenly as she touched him right there.   
“Make sure you don’t lose the crown tonight.” A grin appeared on her face.   
“Oh, nothing can stop me.” He smirked at her.


End file.
